Suggest a title please? I have no ideas again
by Koppyo
Summary: Emil Steilsson is a young Icelander trying to survive 12th grade. His marks are the highest in the region... he just needs to come out. Of his shell, of course! However, his brother's help isn't really the best. So who else does he go to?
1. What had happened

Emil winced as the cotton puff made contact with his bruised cheek. "So..." Lukas began. "How exactly did this start?" The Icelander sighed, pressing a palm against his lightly bleeding forehead. "It's only the third time this week. They could leave me alone tomorrow," Emil replied. Lukas closed his eyes and shuddered as he placed the bloody cotton ball on the iron tray. "THIRD time this week, mind you," the Norwegian notified. "The third time this week Mathias and I found you at least, trying, to defend yourself." Emil groaned, "Not all of this is my fault. You, Mom AND Dad told me that hitting people is wrong. And since they are... gone, I can only feel as if their rules still stand." "Of course they still stand," the latter argued. "Other than Tino, Berwald and Mathias, I'm the one that actually _knows_ how to take care of you!" Emil widened his eyes and gasped,"Don't talk about them as if they've done nothing to help me!" "They practically **have** done nothing," was the reply received. How dare Lukas say that about the others! They were also in his life for the remainder of his time in both elementary and middle school, so they had taken part in packing his lunch, waking him up and even saving him from what he was and still is suffering from. He lowered his head, dashed up the staircase and slammed his door shut. Lukas sighed, his palms covering his face. " I know how cruel people at this age can be... What if it goes too far?"


	2. A bad time to talk

"This is the last time that Tino and I are taking you to the store with us," Berwald growled. Mathias scoffed, "Peter's studying vikings! At least let him act like one!" Peter lowered his head in embarrassment. "Did they say please and thank you," Peter whimpered with a sniffle. Mathias' grin was wiped off of his face. "I'm sorry, Peter. Yes, they did say please and thank you." Mathias gestured over to Berwald, mouthing, "I know this is my fault." The taller man smirked. "Fine. As long as we take away your beer for the rest of the month." The Dane's mouth gaped open with shock. "Since you're the one who pretty much caused it, you will be the one punished instead of Peter," the Swede remarked. Mathias sighed as Tino met his defeated gaze. "Berwald, you don't have to do that! He could maybe drink one, just only one!" Mathias chided, "No. I can't be trusted... I know I'll take more than one. Berwald sighed and looked up at the Danish man again. "We had no intention of punishing Peter," he finished. Mathias looked at the stairs and huffed. He can only assume Emil's home from a difficult time at school. Lukas turned his head to face the spiky blonde. "Go talk to him. I'll help with groceries," the Norwegian sighed.

The mahogany steps creaked Mathias's feet pressed against the smooth surface. It was as if Emil was locked away in a lofty tower of his own despair, and the gateway was thousands of elevated stone bricks to complete the treacherous journey. Panting lightly, the spiky blonde palmed the wall and bent his knees "When did I get so... out of shape? Man." Mathias's train of thought was halted once he remembered his former actions and proceeded to the hazel-hued threshold.

Emil winced as he, at least, _attempted_ to lay on his bed. The bruises that were now printed on his back had made it quite a difficulty to get some rest. Let alone that the violet and golden areas had tainted his pale skin. They were all over his body. Those that had faded had still brought the painful memories. A series of a pounding fist on his door interrupted the imaginary staring contest between him and the ceiling. "Yo! You okay," bellowed the older man. The Icelander sighed as he turned over onto his left shoulder.

 _"God, these bruises hurt."_

Emil yanked the oak, lank platform to reveal himself, standing in front of Mathias. "What do you want," stated Emil with a somewhat exhausted expression on his face.

"Hey! I wanted to-"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Icey," Mathias childishly pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Emil's torso. It was oblivious to him that Emil did NOT want to talk. Not after what had happened today. Emil shoved the Dane off of his petite body with a huff and plopped himself back onto the bed. "Go away," the platinum blonde murmured. "You're being annoying."

"What you are being is BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG-uh," Mathias shouted.

" _Oh my god... will you get out NOW_ ," Emil exclaimed with evident vexation. Mathias raised his hands, staring at the teenager with wide eyes. "WHOA. Take it easy. Tumblr freak," muttered the spiky blonde.

"...out."

"What?"

" I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU JERK!" shouted Emil as he chucked one of his pillows at Mathias.

Mathias yelped as he dashed out of the room, slamming Emil's door shut. He continued to run down the stairs, panting heavily in panic, fearing that the hormonal teen could actually be following him.

Lukas turned his head to the whimpering and wheezing Dane with a look of humiliation.

"Oh, what Danish people have come to these days. And they ruled Scandinavia."

* * *

A/N:

Me: WOW.

Emil: YOU GAVE ME THESE HORMONES.

Me: They suit you too well.

Emil: Get rid of them NOW.

Me: I am the author of this story. YOU WILL ACT LIKE I WANT YOU TO.


End file.
